1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective shield for a vehicle headlamp, and more particularly to a plastic shield attachable to a headlamp assembly for protecting the front lens thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The front lens of a vehicle headlamp assembly is very vulnerable to impact damage from stones or other hard objects thrown up from the road. These lenses can be rather costly to replace and, unlike windscreens for example, are not covered by normal motor vehicle insurance.
An existing solution makes use of a transparent plastics shield that is shaped to clip over the headlamp assembly. However, this system is limited in its application since many vehicle headlamps do not easily lend themselves to this kind of attachment, and rigid screw fixing must be used.